This program of research is designed to provide continuing acquisition of information needed for improving care of cleft lip and palate patients. Emphasis is on attainment of knowledge to enable the most effective physical management at the earliest possible age. Primary focus is on cleft lip and palate surgery as it influences developmental anatomy and physiology with regard to maxillofacial esthetics, speech production, and function. Some additional focus is on the child with cleft lip and palate and psychoeducational aspects. An overall long-term objective is to attain increased control of treatment outcome by better understanding the various mechanisms. Both human and animal subjects will be used. Data from previous studies will serve as the basis for efficient and effective utilization of new data to be collected.